Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Jeremy Fitzgerald
by FassstSssuperMario65
Summary: Another story like my FNaF Mike Schmidt series. If you enjoyed that one, you'll probably enjoy this one. Not giving a lot of information, once again. Enjoy reading.


**Five Nights at Freddy's 2 : Jeremy Fitzgerald**

**Chapter 1; Night 1**

Jeremy was a typical guy. He never knew that when he applied for the job as night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, that outrageous events would occure. Hi, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald and I'm going to tell the story of the week I worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"I don't know why I'm so excited for this job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I'm just so pumped about animatronics possibly stuffing me into a suit and ending my life, which makes no sense because nobody is excited to die."

Jeremy was talking to himself as he drove down Highway 55. He had recently applied for a job as a night guard for 2nd week of a grand re-opening for one of the most famous pizzerias during the late 1980s in the United States of America. They had shut down about a year ago due to the disappearance of 5 children. The 5 children were found but in a very odd place, inside the animatronics. Their bones and limbs represented the structure or Endoskeleton of each animatronic. The whole thing wasn't limbs and flesh but some parts were. Jeremy wasn't typically worried about this since he had heard that there are new, updated, and remodeled animatronics and they tossed the old ones which they toke some parts out of into a back room that was locked labeled parts and services.

"Well, here we are" Jeremy said as he pulled into the family restaurant's parking lot. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

Jeremy got out and was told to go into the back since entering through the front doors would make the Toy Animatronics chase him. So he did as he as instructed and went in through the back door. He entered, shut the door, and sat down at his desk. He saw the device he would use to check the cameras and watch the animtronics. It was now 12 A.M. and Jeremy remembered his boss saying a guy named Frank (The phone guy) would call and give him the instructions he needed to perform his duties. Then, the phone started ringing.

Ring, ring, ring... ring, ring, ring... ring rin- *DIAL TONE* "_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? _**-clears throat**_ But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. _**-clears throat**_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Jeremy didn't like this "phone" person. It seemed like he didn't want the animatronics to seem dangerous. He ignored this but his alert level rose a little. He now didn't want to come into to contact with any animatronic. He also remembered that the phone guy said they'd supply him with an empty Freddy Fazbear head, so he should put it on if they came into his room. 2 A.M. Jeremy was getting tried of nothing exciting was happening. He checked the cameras, wound up the music box, which was now going down, and checked the stage and Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were not where they should be. 'Finally something happened' Jeremy thought. He checked the cameras until he found Toy Bonnie staring really close up to the camea and Toy Chica staring at the camera from the hallway in front of the bathrooms. He saw that Toy Chica looked different since she had moved from the stage. Her eyes and beak are missing for some reason. This scared Jeremy a little. 2:20 A.M. Jeremy wound up the music box and then saw that Toy Bonnie had moved to a crouching position in Party Room 2. Toy Chica was in Party Room 4 in a weird position in front of paper plate men. He then realised that Toy Bonnie was going to enter the vent. He was scared since he couldn't find a Freddy head anywhere to put on. 2:40 A.M. Jeremy switched over to the Prize Counter to wind up the music box. Then, he checked show stage and yep, Toy Freddy was gone. He then switched to the Game Area camera, he saw an animatronic in the form of a very short humaniod kid holding a balloons sign and holding a balloon. Jeremy thought it was just a decoration and ignored him but his target was behind a table and his target was obviously Toy Freddy and there he was.

3 A.M. Jeremy heard a THUD, THUD, THUD. He checked the right vent camera and there was Toy Bonnie. Then he heard it again, THUD, THUD, THUD. He checked the left one and there was Toy Chica. Then, Jeremy heard a weird ringing kind of noise. He didn't know what to do. He checked every camera and didn't see Toy Freddy anywhere. He got scared and remembered the hallway. He flashed this flashlight down the hallway and there was our man of the day, Toy Freddy. He was predicted by Jeremy to be about mid-way down the long corridor. 3:20 A.M. The Toys Bonnie and Chica were still in the vent in their little crawling position. He flashed his flashlight down the dark corridor and literally jumped back in his chair. Toy Freddy was grabbing onto the right side of the doorway and was for sure right in front of the doorway. He was now freaking out a little bit and was searching everywhere for the Freddy head. 'It has to be somewhere!' Jeremy was shouting in his head. He was looking under the desk, in the drawers on his desk, under the papers, under his swivel chair and every attempt to find it was a failure. 4 A.M. It had been 40 minutes and all of the Toys were in the same position they were since 3:20 A.M. Jeremy's heart was beating frantically. He didn't know which one would grab him and take him to get stuffed first. All he could so was wait. So that's what he did. It was 4:20 A.M and Jeremy knew he wouldn't survive another 1 hour and 40 minutes. He checked all of the lights and saw Toy Bonnie glaring at him from the right vent. He kept checking them since he didn't have anything else to do. Then Toy Chica was glaring at him, he knew this was supposed to be the time he would of put the Freddy head on. Finally it happened. Toy Freddy was in the room, lights were flashing, his eyes were now black with a white dot as a pupil, he was leaning over him, he had his head cocked to one side with his nice Top Hat with the red stripe around it. Then Jeremy spoke without even knowing what would happen next.

"Don't kill me, I'm not and endoskeleton, I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald, the night shift guard, not a rule breaking endoskeleton, don't kill me, please." Jeremy said with beg in his voice

"Huh? You're not an endoskeleton, they can't talk without suits." Toy Freddy said in a low baritone voice and a tint of oldness and wiseness in his voice. Toy Bonnie was still peaking out of the vents.

"Yeah! You're not an endoskeleton, they shouldn't be able to talk. You are a human!" Toy Bonnie said in a childish, cheerful, and higher voice. Higher than Toy Freddy's.

"You aren't what we thought we were capturing. You are our next human friend, hopefully!" Toy Chica said in a cheerful, female, and higher voice than Bonnie's.

"You got that right." Said Jeremy as he dusted his legs off (who knows why he did that) and stood up to face Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy was now standing up straight and his eyes slowly faded back to white with black pupils. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were crawling out of the vent to stand next to Toy Freddy. Jeremy got to examine them carefully now that they were right in front of him and not trying to destroy him. They noticed he was examining him so they stood still. So, Jeremy took note that they all had a similar body, Toy Freddy was a beefy, bear animatronic. He had a top hat with a red stripe around it. He had a jolly face and rosy cheeks. He was the tallest out of the three. Toy Bonnie was a sky blue/cyan colored bunny with the same rosy cheeks. The only way Jeremy could tell he was male was his voice. He nice tall bunny ears and a very happy and cheerful face. He was pretty even with Toy Chica's height but he was taller because of his ears. Toy Chica was a very slim animatronic. She had a differently shaped head, which was more round and flat on top. She had a tuft of metal feathers on her head and was definately different since she had her eyes and beak off her. She wore a bib that said "Let's Party!" and had pink underwear. Her legs were probably the beefiest part of Toy Chica.

"Ok, you guys seem nice." Jeremy said after examining everyone.

"We are, but we stuff endoskeletons in suits since it's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Toy Freddy said in response.

"Yea, we could show you around the place before your shift ends." Toy Bonnie said as it turned 4:40 A.M.

"Yes, there are others but we have to introduce you to them when they become active in later nights." Toy Chica said smiling with her creepy smile.

"Ok, let's go!" Jeremy said

and they were walking down the hall showing off the most boring rooms in the pizzeria, the party rooms. Then Toy Chica ran off into the darkness ahead. Jermey heard a loud BOOM and Toy Chica came running back.

"I closed the door Freddy." Toy Chica said.

"Good, I'm sure they don't come out til night number 3 anyways." Toy Freddy said motioning everyone to continue.

When they reached the hallway where Toy Chica was staring creepily into the camera. Jeremy had his flashlight and Toy Freddy pointed towards the darkness to their left. Jeremy shined his flashlight to reveal a door called Parts and Services, this was where Toy Chica had ran to earlier. The door was shut and Jeremy saw a rust spring and gear lying next to the door.

"That room has bad, malfunctioning animatronics in it. When they woke from their slumber after being shut down to have parts taken from them to build us, they became hostile towards us. So, every week when they don't have those other endoskeletons that watch us and they're not provoked after the endoskeleton, we battle them nights 3-7." Toy Freddy explained.

"We're a lot better, and high-tech than them so they're a piece of cake. Except for their Broken Freddy and Destroyed Foxy. Those two put up a good fight, the other two, Faceless Bonnie and Ugly, Malfunctioned, and Withered Chica are weaklings." Toy Bonnie explained.

"They some how get that door open after we close and lock it, we don't know how. Also, we even have our own names for them; Ugly, Malfunctioned, and Withered Chica, who looks horrible and messed up. Faceless Bonnie who is missing and arm, and a face. Broken Freddy who is in pretty good condition except for a few holes here and there and wires sticking out here and there and finally, Destroyed Foxy. He is messed up, very, not as messed up as Ugly, Malfunctioned, and Withered Chica, or short, UMW Chica, but he has a hook, so a lethal weapon and is faster than all of us. He is the fastest animatronic out of all 11 animatronics." Toy Chica finally finished explaining.

"Well, that's cool, so watch out for Destroyed Foxy, Broken Freddy, Faceless Bonnie, and UMW Chica, got it. So, there are 11 animatronics, wow." Jeremy said. He had just realised how short he is compared to those 3.

5:20 A.M. It had been 40 more minutes and they have explored all of the pizzeria except for the parts and services room. Then, a tune really loud started playing. Jeremy immediately recognised it as "Pop goes the weasel" or at least the first part of it playing over and over again.

"Hey guys, what does that mean? Pizza's ready?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh my god..." Toy Freddy started. "Jeremy, go hide somewhere, quick!"

"Oh no, it's bad!?" Jeremy asked.

"JUST GO!" Toy Freddy said saying it a little too loud.

"Ok." Jeremy said running and getting under a couch in front of a T.V. watching area.

"Oh god, not Marie." Toy Bonnie said

"Yes, looks like we have to confront her once again." Toy Chica said sighing.

Jeremy was looking from under the couch and had a good view of the scene. Then a horrific sight hit him hard, a very, very tall puppet thing with a horrifying mask that seemed to be crying purple had come walking out through the Prize Corner room. It walked past Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy as if they weren't there. The Puppet thing seemed to be walking putting each leg in front of her really high up before stomping down and picking up the next leg. It's name must have been Marie, as described by his animatronic friends. Then he heard a scream that echoed through the entire pizzeria and a big bang as it seemed like a lot of things fell over. Then he heard a grunt of confusion. Then he heard the stomping marionette coming back towards them. She then was seen coming towards the Toys and had an evil kind of womanish voice.

"Where is he!? Where is the thing that stopped my music box from conforting me!? Huh!? Do any of you know!?" Marie yelled at them.

"No ma'am." They all said together.

"Well, tell me if you find him and I'll stuff him in my giant present box with this untrusted endoskeleton." Maried said before trotting back towards the prize corner.

"Yes ma'am." they said together.

"You can come out now." Toy Bonnie said as the Pop Goes the Weasel tune went away slowly. Jeremy a heard a rutting noise like the crank was being cranked. Then the regular tune was back.

"Just, don't let that puppet thing get you ok?" Toy Freddy said. "Just scream as loud as you can and all of the animatronics here you befriend will come to your rescue. Just scream loudly if anything is a-miss or someone or something's getting you. Ok?"

"Got it." Jeremy said.

5:40 A.M. Well, it's 20 minutes before I go, so, yeah. It was amazing meeting you guys, see you all tomorrow." Jeremy said.

"I want to walk down the hall with you, just in case." Toy Freddy said looking left and right.

"Oh yea, by the way!" We'll give you a signal to come and have your day tomorrow. If you check show stage camera right when you get here, Toy Freddy wave and that's the signal that you can come down the hall and into the main room. Well, that's it." Toy Bonnie said. "Bye!" he finished and waved at Jeremy.

"Byeeee!" Toy Chica said as she hugged Jeremy tightly.

"Ok, break it up, break it up. It's 5:55 A.M. it's only 5 minutes before he has to leave, let him leave." Toy Freddy said pulling Toy Chica away from Jeremy. Jeremy was walking with Toy Freddy through the doorway to the bathrooms when he turned around and Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie waved at him.

Toy Freddy walked him down the corridor and surprisingly, nothing jumped out at him. 5:58 A.M. Toy Freddy wanted to give Jeremy one more warning before he was to go out the door behind his desk.

"Listen, tomorrow, Destroyed Foxy, Balloon Boy, and our Foxy, or as the day shift employees call him, The Mangle will become active. Beware of them, remember, check show stage for the thumbs up and make sure Destroyed Foxy doesn't get in your way, he's really strong and will tear your neck off with his hook. Remember to scream if in any danger, and I mean ANY danger. That'll be all. See you tomorrow Jeremy." Toy Freddy Finished as he ran down the hall to get on stage and ready for 6 A.M. which is now. Ding dong, dong ding, ding ding, dong dong. The sound of kids screaming YAY and Jeremy was out the door in the early sunset which was beautiful red along the skyline. _End of Chapter 1_

**Hope you guys have enjoyed! I edited this as many times as a lot to make sure it is PERFECT. So here it is, chapter 1 of our new series! If you guys want me to make some other series non-related to FNaF, just leave a review on any of my chapters and stories and it'll happen. Random Question of the day; What kind of FNaF series do you want me to do after this one? Well, that's all for now! PEACE -FSM65**


End file.
